This invention relates to an integrated doll and book and, more particularly, to a book in a doll.
There are numerous kinds of dolls that have been made and sold for many centuries. Similarly, there have been many types of children's books that have been marketed. However, there have been surprisingly few attempts at physically combining the two products despite the fact that they can complement each other so admirably. Dolls and books have been sold together, but not as an integrated product.